Âme armée
by Rin nakano
Summary: [OS, songfic] Enfin le combat final, Drago peut enfin revoir son amant après un an de séparation. Si seulement ils étaient dans le même camp, tout serait plus facile…


**Auteur:** Rin

**Disclamer:** Tout est à JK, rien à moi, mon seul revenu est les reviews, et la chanson est à Ina-Ich

**Chanson:** Âme armée - Ina-Ich

**Résumé:** OS, songfic Enfin le combat final, Drago peut enfin revoir son amant après un an de séparation. Si seulement ils étaient dans le même camp, tout serait plus facile…

_

* * *

__POV Drago_

_Tapie dans mon coin  
Je t'observe de loin  
Chacun de tes gestes  
ressemble aux miens_

Je te vois au loin, bien moins blessé que tous tes alliés. Évidemment, ils ont besoin de toi, ils n'ont fait que te protéger. Tu te bas tant bien que mal, la haine émanant de toi. C'est la dernière bataille, l'ultime jour ou la guerre prendra fin! Aujourd'hui tout se décide… Je suis caché derrière cet arbre, à t'observer, épier le moindre de tes gestes si semblable aux miens. Car je me bat aussi, mais pas de ton côté! Si j'avais eu le choix, crois moi que je serais à tes côtés, te protégeant au détriment de ma vie, mais je ne l'ai pas eu… Et si je les trahissais maintenant? Mais j'ai encore trop peur de mourir, je suis vraiment un trouillard…

_A quoi penses-tu beau gosse?  
Dans cette guerre atroce  
Elle qui nous unit  
en habits kakis_

Malgré tout, tu es si beau quand tu te donnes à fond. La naïveté que tu dégages habituellement a disparu, dévoilant ton côté sauvage. Tu _le _cherches des yeux, c'est _lui_ que tu veux, les mangemorts t'indiffèrent, mais _il_ n'est pas encore là. _Il_ ne se bat pas encore, contrairement à toi. Si seulement c'était moi que tu pouvais chercher des yeux, comme avant, si seulement tu pouvais me pardonner de t'avoir abandonné pour _lui_… Mais après un an sans nous voir, cette guerre nous à réunit, et je m'abreuve de ton image qui m'a tant manqué.

_Comme deux jeunes mariés  
Nos destins sont liés  
Ennemis par la vie  
Mariés par la mort_

Nous nous sommes bien trop détester, si seulement nous nous étions aimé plus tôt Mais tout ça je sais que c'est ma faute… Et comme pour te donner raison de m'avoir tant détesté, je t'ai encore trahi en partant un jour, sans plus d'explications. Je me souviens de cette dernière nuit avec toi, si douce… Tu sais que si on s'en sort, je serais presque tenté de te demander en mariage? C'est stupide n'est-ce pas? Car tu dois encore plus me détester maintenant. Je t'ai brisé le cœur après tout. J'aurais aimé encore croire à cette histoire "d'âmes soeurs", penser que nous étions destiné l'un à l'autre, que rien ne nous séparerait. Nous sommes finalement resté ennemis toute notre vie pratiquement, la mort sera-t-elle plus clémente? Peut être que si nous mourrons ensemble, on ne nous séparera plus?

_Ta baguette **1** au doigt  
Ma vie est à toi  
Ma baguette au doigt  
Ta vie est à moi_

Je t'appartiens tu sais? Mon cœur n'a jamais appartenu qu'as toi! Comme le tien m'a appartenu si peu de temps pourtant… Et si quelqu'un doit me tuer, je veux que ça soit toi, alors je me montre. Tu me vois, et un éclat étrange passe dans ton regard. Est-ce de la haine? De l'espoir? De l'amour? Du soulagement? Un geste de toi, un mot, j'accepterais tout. Tue moi, embrasse moi, tout pour apaiser ton cœur…

_L'arme à la main  
Et la larme à l'oeil  
Oui je vais tirer  
Répandre le deuil_

Tu lèves ta baguette, alors tu as choisi de me tuer? C'est alors que je _le_ sens, _son_ regard! Ma marque me brûle, _il_ est enfin arrivé dans le champ de bataille. Il nous regarde, son regard me transperçant. Je sens mes muscles s'ankyloser, une sensation étrange m'envahissant, sensations que je ne connais que trop bien: un impero! Il me soumet au sortilège de l'imperium, ainsi ce lâche compte battre MON Harry avec MON corps? Je ne suis malheureusement pas assez fort pour y résister, et un sort sort de ma baguette sans mon autorisation.

_Et je vais pleurer  
Ta vie que je cueille  
Ma patrie me décore  
Pour avoir ta mort_

Une larme coule sur ma joue, je tente de résister, mais rien à faire. Ma vue se brouille, je n'arrive plus à distinguer ton beau visage. Mon ange s'il te plait, tue moi! Tue moi avant que je ne le fasse sous le sortilège de ce serpent! Quand je pense que celui qui te tuera recevra une jolie petite somme, ont-ils seulement l'idée de ta vraie valeur? Tu vaut beaucoup plus pour moi, crois moi-même m'offrir trois milliards de galions ne me donnerait pas envie de te tuer, et pourtant que suis en train de faire?

_Qu'as tu fait de mal  
Pour mériter mes balles?  
Si tu as fait le bien  
Ça ne pèse plus rien  
La guerre réduit les anges  
En montres qui dérangent  
En habits kakis  
Plus rien n'a de prix_

Dans cette guerre il n'y a plus ni bien ni mal, juste _lui_, toi, et moi. As-tu sentit sa présence d'ailleurs? Je te vois te toucher le front, oui tu sais qu'il est là! Peut être même sais-tu qu'il est _en_ moi? J'ignore quel sort j'ai lancé, mais tu as utilisé un patronus pour te défendre. Ce gigantesque animal argenté derrière toi te fait ressembler à un ange. Tu es l'ange de la mort en fait, c'est ça? Alors tue moi, car je me bats contre l'élu de mon cœur, et je préfère mourir que de le tuer…

_La guerre réduit les anges  
En monstres qui dérangent _

_La guerre réduit les anges  
En monstres qui dérangent _

_La guerre réduit les anges  
En monstres qui dérangent _

_La guerre réduit les anges  
En monstres qui dérangent_

Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends? Tue moi! Tue moi! Harry je t'en supplie, tue moi! Il n'y a plus de place pour moi sur cette terre, alors tue moi…

_L'arme à la main  
Et la larme à l'oeil  
Oui je vais tirer  
Répandre le deuil_  
_Et je vais pleurer  
Ta vie que je cueille  
Ma patrie me décore  
Pour avoir ta mort_

J'entends _sa_ voix qui résonne toujours dans ma tête. Elle m'ordonne des choses, et je sens son excitation. Bientôt elle me dira "tue le", et je ne pourrai faire autrement qu'obéir. Alors si tu ne veux pas me tuer, fuit, mais ne reste pas là. Je suis au courant pour la prophétie tu sais? Mais il n'est dit nulle part que Voldemort ne peut pas te tuer par le biais d'un autre corps. Peut être que je ne pourrais pas te tuer avec de la chance, mais au fond c'est quand même lui qui te jette tout ces sort, alors j'ai peur pour toi…

_L'arme à la main  
Et la larme à l'oeil  
''je vais te tuer'' _

_L'arme à la main  
Et la larme à l'oeil  
''je vais te tuer''_

"Je vais te tuer". Cette constations me brise le cœur. C'est trop tard, l'ordre a été donné. Tu n'a pas fuit, je n'ai pas su résister, et je te vois tomber devant moi. Cet éclair vert, ton cri… Il se grave dans chacun des milles morceaux de mon cœur. Mes larmes ne cesse pas alors qu'_il_ se retire enfin de mon corps. Je ne remarque rien autour de moi, juste toi étendu devant moi. Pardon. C'est le seul mot que je ne fais que répéter, pour finir par un "je t'aime" presque inaudible.

**oO0Oo**

_POV Harry_

_Mon corps soudain à terre  
Se tord dans cet enfer  
Sur moi tu as tiré  
Moi qui n'ai pas osé_

Ça y est, c'est fini… Contre toute attente, c'est le mal qui a gagné… Mais au fond c'est mon choix. J'aurais pu m'enfuir, j'aurais pu tirer aussi, mais je ne pouvais pas. Tirer sur toi c'est comme…tirer sur Ron ou Hermione, j'en suis incapable! Je t'aime vraiment trop, si on m'avait dit que ce serait la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde qui me tuerait! J'aurait du te tuer, je t'entendais dans mon cœur, toi qui me suppliait de te tuer avant que tu ne le fasse. Je sais que tu ne m'attaquais pas de ton plein gré, même ton départ maintenant je sais que tu ne le voulais pas. Tu m'aimais, et je ne comprends tout ça que maintenant. Que quand c'est trop tard…

_  
Quel sanglant présent  
De ta part bel amant  
Une rivière de diamants  
En forme de balles rouges sang_

Le sang coule devant mes yeux, je vois rouge, et ma dernière vision est tes yeux. Tes yeux brillant de larme comme deux diamants au milieu de tout ce sang. Tu es beau, si beau, si tu savais comme je t'aime! Tu as tué mon corps, mais tu as sauvé mon âme. On se retrouvera, mon ange, nous nous retrouverons en enfer. Car même si on m'y autorise l'accès, je n'irais pas au paradis, j'irais t'attendre en enfer. Car si ma vie sans toi est un calvaire, ma mort sans toi serait une souffrance encore plus forte que la mort ou la perte de mes parents.

_La guerre réduit les anges  
En monstres qui dérangent_

_La guerre réduit les anges  
En monstres qui dérangent_

_La guerre réduit les anges  
En monstres qui dérangent_

_La guerre réduit les anges  
En monstres qui dérangent_

_La guerre réduit les anges  
En monstres qui dérangent_

_La guerre réduit les anges  
En monstres qui dérangent_

C'est égoïste de dire ça mais…ne tarde pas trop à mourir! Je ne t'ai déjà que trop attendu, je veux que nous soyons enfin réuni! Mais je regrette tout de même de n'avoir pu _le_ tuer...

_L'arme à la main  
Et la larme à l'oeil  
Oui tu as tiré  
Répandu le deuil_

Tu regrettes ton geste, je le sais, et je ne t'en veux pas. Mes amis seront triste, et s'ils survivent, ils t'en voudront pour toujours je pense. Déjà qu'ils t'en veuillent de m'avoir brisé le cœur… Mais aujourd'hui tu as recollé chaque morceau. Aujourd'hui je meurs avec un cœur rempli d'amour pour toi, et il ne cessera de battre vraiment que quand ton amour pour moi aura disparu.

_L'arme à la main  
Et la larme à l'oeil  
Oui tu as tiré  
Répandu le deuil  
Ma mère va pleurer  
Ma vie que tu cueilles  
Ma patrie m'offrira  
Un joli cercueil_

J'aurais sûrement un très bel enterrement, à moins que Voldemort n'ait un projet précis pour ma dépouille? J'aurais aimé que nous soyons dans le même cercueil, mais là j'en demande trop je pense. Après tout pourquoi être enterré? Il y aura sûrement plus d'inconnu que d'amis à moi s'il a lieu. J'aurais voulu penser que j'y aurais de la famille qui y pleurerait, mais ma seule famille sautera de joie à l'annonce de ma mort. Parlant de famille, mes parents seront-ils tristes que je ne les rejoigne pas au paradis?

_…_

**oO0Oo**

_POV Drago_

Il est mort. Cette fois c'est fini, et je hurle. Un cri qui déchire tout, et tout le monde qui était si absorbé dans la bataille tourne la tête vers moi. Un silence étrange règne, et tout le monde constate alors ce qui a lieu depuis plusieurs minutes: Harry Potter est mort. Le silence continu, et je me lève doucement. Mes larmes ont temporairement cessé, et je sens une force d'une puissance éblouissante prendre possession de mon corps. Ce n'est pas un nouvel imperium, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre, c'est juste une haine sourde, un besoin de vengeance, un amour disproportionné. Je m'approche de mon "maître", le regardant avec haine, et son regard semble amusé. Il semble dire « Harry Potter est mort, c'était le seul pouvant me tuer, maintenant c'est trop tard, tu ne peux rien contre moi » Mais je m'en fous. Je n'ai plus peur, plus peur de rien. Au fond on a toujours peur des même chose: le rejet, l'inconnu et la mort. Être rejeté m'indiffère, l'inconnu ne m'effraie plus et mourir est ce que je désire. Je lève ma baguette, tu sembles mort de rire, et je murmure ce sort. Deux mots, dire qu'il suffit de deux mots pour détruire une chose qui a mis des années à se construire. Pourquoi faut il si peut de temps pour détruire les choses, alors qu'il en faut tant pour les construire? Un éclair vert en sort, et contre toute attente, tu t'effondres. Les mangemorts se mette alors tous à hurler, se tenant le bras. Moi aussi ma marque me brûle, mais ça m'est égal maintenant. La douleur ne m'attend plus, et je ne bronche pas alors que ma peau me fait atrocement souffrir. Inutile de regarder, je sais qu'elle à presque disparu, voir complètement, et ça ne signifie qu'une chose: Tu es enfin mort. C'est alors qu'un tremblement de terre me fait tomber à terre. Les nuages qui couvraient le ciel depuis ce matin se lève enfin, le soleil montrant le bout de son nez, et dans un sous sol du ministère, des milliers de prophéties se brisent toutes en même temps, une quantité incroyable de silhouette s'élevant dans une cacophonie de voix indescriptible.

Finalement, l'amour ne serait pas plus puissant que le destin?

…

* * *

**1** J'ai changé certains mots pour le besoin de l'histoire. Ainsi dans les paroles initiales ce n'était pas "baguette" mais "gâchette"

Et voilaaaaaaaaaa!!! Alors c'était bien? J'adore cette chanson, je vous conseil vivement de l'écouter C'est tristounet je sais, mais dite vous qu'ils se sont rejoint en enfer et qu'il vive pour l'éternité ensemble! Puis Voldy est mort, l'amour a triomphé, c'est tout ce qui compte 'D


End file.
